KND: Kalos Nations Defense
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: AU Crossver triple: Pokemon/KND/Halo. En un mundo lejano llamado Kalos, en un futuro distante...los humanos se han vuelto victimarios, cegados por su ambición y codicia. Los habitantes de Kalos sufren la conquista de su mundo a manos de los humanos. Lo único que se interpone entre ello y el ideal de paz y libertad en este mundo, son los rebeldes que darán sus vidas por su hogar.


**KND: Kalos Natiosn Defense**

**Defensores de Kalos.**

**By Sato Vampire**

Saludos queridos lectores, estamos aquí para traerles este nuevo proyecto que sin duda será inesperado para lo que generalmente escribo, de hecho puedo considerarlo fruto de una laguna mental que tuve hacia año y que por razones de lógica nuca escribí sino hasta apenas. Seria una inusual pieza de trabajo, posiblemente sea distinto a lo que cualquiera de las dos franquicias nos ha mostrado, pero bueno. Veamos que opinan ustedes.

NA: Este crossover sería una mezcla entre Pokemon y KND: Los chicos del barrio. Posiblemente con ideas o conceptos cronológicos y técnicos de Halo. En lo que respecta más detalles del fic podrán averiguarlo conforme procedan su lectura, de momento seria todo lo que puedo resumir, espero les agrade.

Corre cinta.

_ACCESO A BASE DE DATOS…_

…_CONCEBIDO…_

_ACCESO A BITACORA DE REGISTRO TECNICO_

…_CONCEBIDO…_

_INICIANDO INFORME…_

_Del fragmento de bitácora Teniente Coronel R.C. Marcus…Jefe de investigaciones ingeniero militares base –Nave Colonizadora "Cleveland"_

_Número de serie 020142900229_

_Fecha de trasmisión 17 DE OCTUBRE 2590 CALENDARIO MILITAR_

_SISTEMA DELTA-FORHAMMER CORDENADAS CLASFICADAS_

_PLANETA KALOS-CUADRANTE 19X23 "TERRITORIO ENEMIGO"_

-ULTIM HORA DE RESGITRO _00:30_ h_rs tiempo local: Hola si hay alguien que está escuchando esto. Significa que mis suposiciones fueron las acertadas y que para este momento me encuentro oficialmente MIA. Aunque preferiría optar por la palabra Asesinado. Eh dejado este registró para cualquier voluntario del instituto de geología planetaria de Pegasi que pueda recibirlo y disponga a hacer públicas mis observaciones. _

_Esta serie de registros tienen un conglomerado de las actividades que mi equipo y yo hemos realizado para la UNSC y su rama de actividades mineras en este sistema planetario, sin embargo, muchas de las ultimas "operaciones" realizadas por la flota han sido responsabilidad de la Alianza de Corporaciones Minero Espaciales, quienes han estado sirviéndose del comando de flota así como del servicio de inteligencia naval. En lo que mis palabras pueden describir como; una ofensa total a los derechos ajenos y una deshumanización de las fuerzas armadas dentro de la tragedia que tiene lugar en este planeta. _

_Quiero aclarar que si bien fui participe de las primeras fases de este atropello a la población "nativa" del planeta, no busco redimir mi culpa; sino todo lo contrario; hacer partícipe que esta información a la opinión pública, espero sea suficiente para deslindar las responsabilidades correspondientes, en el grado de ofensa que se ha realizado a los lineamientos éticos militares, científicos y humanitarios que la UNSC ha portado durante todo este tiempo, y que han sido manchados por la avaricia y corrupción de entes empresariales con afán de llenarse los bolsillos. _

_Como último testimonio dejare afirmado, que la "Alianza de Corporaciones Minero Espaciales" dirigido por la junta de "Alianzas De Ultra Lineales Tramito Operacionales Sistematizadas" ah hecho cuanto ha podido a fin de ocultar del resto de la galaxia, sus actividades ilícitas. Bajo un secreto totalitario, y que; en mi caso, ha sido designio de amenaza de muerte y consecuente silenciamiento._

_Espero mi testimonio junto con el resto de registros, lleguen a las manos adecuadas y que la justicia haga su deber con todo el rigor necesario. Por los ideales de la UNSC y por los Kalerians que son y siguen siendo las victimas más afectadas. _

_Se despide, el Teniente Coronel R.C. Marcus. Jefe de investigaciones ingeniero militares, fuerzas estacionarias en Kalos. Buena suerte…amigo…_

_FIN DE LA TRANSMISION_

.

.

/

La grabación termino mientras el holograma con la hoja vitae del susodicho teniente coronel se apagó tras terminar su mensaje. Una mano enguantada tomo el cubo holográfico que se veía sucio y despintado, luego este fue guardado dentro de un saco de lona.

Un "joven" Ash Ketchum cerró el saco con la cita y se lo llevo al hombro. Su aspecto desalineado y su indumentaria rivalizarían con un collage de chatarra, harapos viejos, y piezas de distintos artículos, desde pedazos de neumáticos hasta unas antiparras militares que junto con una especie de gabardina vieja y rota y un casco militar degastado por el tiempo hacían de su portador una especie de "rebelde sobreviviente". Tomo un cigarro de chocolate y o encendió con ayuda de un encendió de bolsillo. Pujo un poco mientras exhalaba el supuesto humo de dulce quemado y aspirando una bocanada de aire frio.

-Gracias por la suerte…viejo amigo…no tienes idea de cuánto la hemos usado. –Apago el cigarrillo y tomo su arma; un rifle de asalto modificado, al cual se le adiciono una mira de burda manufactura, un cuchillo adjunto al cañón y una cinta de cuero para colgar al hombro. Corto el cargador vacío y se levantó de la roca basáltica donde se hallaba sentado. –Aún seguimos intentando enviar su mensaje. No se preocupe "Padre". Haremos nuestra parte. No por nada somos Kalerians. –Sonrió mostrando una dentadura provista de dos juegos de colmillos peculiares.

-Ash! Tenemos transmisión entrante, al parecer tenemos una nueva misión –Un "joven" rubio de ojos azules con vestimentas similares al mencionado y con un casco de aviación y unas gafas de piloto, apareció por una vereda, al parecer esperaba por su compañero desde su improvisado campamento.

-Suena bien Clemont. Vamos a por esos suministros. Seguro nuestros hermanos y hermanas se animaran con comida fresca en la mesa.

-Ya dijiste hermano. Le diré a Ritchie que encienda los motores, vamos a la carga. – el azabache paso corriendo a lado del rubio quien de inmediato le siguió a su transporte; un Pelican de la UNSC, sin embargo este se veía muy deteriorado, como si no se le hubiese dado el mantenimiento adecuado. Lo curioso de todo esto, fue que las letras distintivas del comando espacial de las naciones unidas, habían sido rayadas con pintura, y un nuevo acrónimo se vislumbraba un poco más arriba de estas.

KND

.

O lo que podríamos reconocer más adelante como: Los Defensores de Kalos y sus naciones.

.

_**Continuara**_

.

.

.

**Por el momento esta es nuestra apertura, espero que a pesar de ser una idea mas compleja de lo que se podría esperar, intentares mantenerme al día con capítulos cortos, tengo otros fics pendientes pero primero ver como progresa este. No estoy tan seguro que tan revisados son los fics de KND pero por el momento sé que Pokemon y Halo siguen teniendo demanda de fics. Veamos que sucede. **

**Ok gente me despido deseándoles buenas noches, días o tardes según la hora que se encuentren con este pequeño proyecto. De antemano, envió saludos y espero sus comentarios. Se despide Sato Vampire.**

**Cambio y fuera.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NA: Una última aclaración: Kalerians en este fic es un término que acuñe para nombrar a la raza de "humanos" nativos del planeta Kalos. En las siguientes continuaciones ahondaremos mas detalladamente en esta interesante especie humana.. **


End file.
